Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${4(4+6x)-3(10x-1)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {4(}\gray{4+6x}{)} - 3(10x-1) $ $ {16+24x} - 3(10x-1) $ Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 16+24x {-3(}\gray{10x-1}{)} $ $ 16+24x {-30x+3} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {24x - 30x} + {16 + 3}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-6x} + {16 + 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-6x} + {19}$ The simplified expression is $-6x+19$